7 Minutes in Heaven Hidan
by Mystic Shaddow
Summary: I just finished this one and a Sasori one I will start work on. A one-shot with Hidan and your point of view. The setting is the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. A/N: I don't own any of the Akatsuki characters.


The Akatsuki is throwing a party at the hideout. You have just recently joined and the party is kind of a celebration of you passing the their test to make sure you could make it in the Akatsuki. You don't who's idea it was for the party or who decided it would be fun to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Yet now you have bag of items shoved in your face. You stick a hand into the bag and you pull out...

You pull out a orange Akatsuki ring out of the bag. You shift your weight to one side and place your empty hand on your cocked hip. You hold out the ring to the awaiting Akatsuki members. You didn't really care who you got. In your opinion this game was the best game on the planet. What could be better than a make-out session? Except it was only for seven minutes. Yet who said it had to stop there? You scan the crowd waiting for your prey to come claim his prize. When the sexy silver hair man named Hidan made his way over to you to claim his ring. You both had smirks playing on your faces. The tension between you two had been growing for some time now. He was blunt and crude with his remarks and you had no problem returning the fire.

Hidan strutted up to you with an arrogant look dancing in his eyes, he took the ring from you while remarking, "You have no idea how lucky you are b*itch."

You causally look down at your long nails before looking back up at him with a smug smile spread across your face, "No jack *ss, your the lucky one."

You move closer to him, tap a nail on his check and whisper in his ear seductively, "You like pain... I'll make your scream for mercy."

You quickly pull away and make your way towards the closet. You feel all the other Akatsuki members eyeing you both and you hear their murmurings among each other. You also feel Hidan's eyes scanning over every inch of your body. You hear his foot steps following yours to the closet and after he enters the closet he closes the door. As soon as you heard the click of the lock you grin mischievously and don't even wait for Hidan to make the first move. Lighting fast you turn around and push him up against the door, pinning both of his wrist to the door. In the black of the closet you couldn't see his face but you didn't need to to know that he was just excited about this as you. Your press your chest against his and lean up to purr in his ear. You feel his pulse quicken and his muscles underneath you tense up. You don't miss a beat before hungrily crashing your lips upon his. Hidan eagerly and roughly returns the kiss.

Within a few seconds Hidan gets tired of your dominance and breaks your hold on him, "My turn b*tch..."

In one swift motion he lifts you up by your waist and turns around to have your back pressed against the door. There was a loud thud when he did so indicating to those outside that it was getting rough but it's not like you cared. You were to into the moment. You wrap your legs around his waist and run your nails down his exposed chest, clearly leaving scratch marks as you went. As Hidan continued to attack your lips with great force he ran his hand down the outer part of your thigh. Only to move it slowly and sensually up your inner thigh. Not wanting to make it to easy for him, before he gets to far up you bit his lower lip.

In shock he breaks the kiss, "Mother f*cker! Why in hell did you do that b*tch?!"

You simply smirk as you graze your lips down his check to his neck, "Now, now. No reason to ruin the mood with words like that."

You begin to suck an nip at the flesh on the nape of his neck. Hidan moves his head to allow you more access to his neck and a deep lustful growl rises in his throat. Hidan moves his to your hips and draws them closer to his. The tension that had been stir in both of your since the moment you met only seems to be intensify in this moment. The sexual desires awakened from the fist moment of contact.

Just as you were beginning to question the time Kakuzu's voice from outside the door announced, "Two minutes!"

You heard another growl from Hidan but it isn't one of pleasure but of annoyance, "Damn it... just when it was getting good."

You take your lips off of his neck for a couple of second then lead a trail of kisses back up to his lips. You slowly run your fingers up to his and through it. You softly press your lips to his before pulling back to look him in the eye. Suddenly you realized there was more to this for you than just a sexual draw to him.

You look at him through the darkness barely making out his features and say, "Who said it had to stop here?"

You could feel Hidan smirk as he replied, "Oh? Can't get enough of me huh?"

You press your lips to his once again softly and affectionately, "No, I can't..."

You could feel Hidan's surprise as your whole manner changed. Suddenly the door to the closet opened. Kakuzu was standing there with a look of surprise in his eyes as he sees you two at the doorway in your position. With the new light you could see the extent of Hidan's shock at your sudden submissive behavior. You looked up at him with sincerity in your eyes waiting to see his answer.

A few moments ticked by and no one in the room said a thing or moved unsure of what is going on. Suddenly Hidan's face changed and he smirked. He pulled you closer to his body. He pushed Kakuzu out of the way and began walking to the hallway which held his room. The look in his eyes was all the answer you needed. He also felt more than just physical lust for you... this was not going to end here.


End file.
